In general, sapphire wafers are used to manufacture light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and the like. Such a plurality of LED wafers may be loaded in a carrier, and may be supplied to a chamber for a next process, for example, a deposition, and the like.
Conventionally, to transfer LED wafers from a cassette to a carrier, a worker performs operations of supplying the carrier, seating the LED wafers in the carrier, aligning the LED wafers, and recovering the carrier in which the LED wafers are seated.
However, when the worker manually performs the operations as described above, a working time may be delayed, which may cause problems, for example, a great reduction in productivity, a great consumption of the workforce, and a reduction in accuracy.
To solve the problems, conventionally, an automated apparatus for supplying LED wafers has been used, but workability is poor. Accordingly, there is a desire to develop an apparatus for supplying an LED wafer with a more efficient operating mechanism.